El Bello Durmiente
by Eowynd
Summary: Voldemort ha sido vencido por Harry, quien se encuentra ahora descansando en un cuarto en San mungo junto a Draco Malfoy, sin embargo cuando despierta sus padres y Sirius estan vivos y nunca existio Voldemort ¿Cómo paso? ¿Quién podra ayudar a Harry?
1. Chapter 1

"La Bella Durmiente"

Fanfic de Harry Potter inspirado en un capitulo de Tokyo Babylon (by Clamp)

Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

By Geminis

Capitulo I

Cuarto Privado en San Mungo de Harry y Draco después de la derrota de Voldemort

Harry se encuentra tendido en su cama mirando fijamente un techo inexistente mientras en su mente trata de organizar los confusos recuerdos de su batalla final con Voldemort.

No podía creer que él realmente hubiera sobrevivido a esta situación, pero tuvo que admitir que se lo debía en buena parte a Snape, ¿quién hubiera dicho que el detestable profesor de pociones sería uno de los combatientes más poderosos y habiles en la batalla? Y aún más increíble, le debía su vida y la de Ginny a Draco Malfoy.

Grande había sido su sorpresa al enterarse de la relación que ambos tenian. Río al recordar la cara de los Weasleys, en especial la de Ron, pero no podía culparlos o si?

En ese instante sintio que se abria la puerta y cerro los ojos haciendose el dormido, no queria hablar con nadie, pero puso su atención a lo que decian. Eran unas enfermeras que traian más regalos para los chicos mientras decian

-has oído lo último que han publicado en "El Profeta" Liz?

-no, pero seguro que es sobre nuestro paciente favorito o no? -Harry sintio que lo miraban al decir eso

-dicen que un grupo de magos lo quieren postular para primer ministro del mundo magico

-pero si no tiene ni 18 años, apenas termino sus estudios en el colegio

-ya lo sé, pero considerando la pésima administración de Fudge no te debiera extrañar, ademas es Harry Potter, a muchos no les importa nada más que eso

-tienes razón ¿Y qué opinas de nuestro otro paciente?

-pues realmente fue una sorpresa lo que dijo Dumbledore al "Profeta" sobre que era un espia infiltrado, aprece que los Malfoy estan llenos de sorpresas -luego de eso Harry las escucho salir del cuarto y alejarse por el silencioso pasillo nocturno

-maldita sea mí vida! -exclamo en medio de su frustración- es que nunca me van a dejar decidir nada en mi vida! Porque todos se creen con el derecho de decidir por mí! Porque! Maldición!

-y tú crees que eres el único al que siempre han manipuilado Potter? -la voz inundo la habitación con su tono característico, siempre arrastrando las palabars, aunque sonaban muy cansadas como fiel reflejo del estado de su dueño

-estabas despierto Malfoy? Lo escuchaste todo?

-si, me duele demasiado el cuerpo como para dormir. Ademas estaba pensando en Ginny, la extraño mucho

-si alguien me hubiera dicho lo de ustedes lo habría creído loco -rie- a qué te refieres con lo que dijiste?

-tú crees que todo el mundo corre a tu alrededor pendiente de ti no es asi? -Draco se incorporo un poco en la cama

-de qué estas hablando hurón?

-tú eres un Potter y yo soy un Malfoy y debido a nuestros apellidos todo el mundo cree saber como somos o todo sobre nosotros o que debemos hacer con nuestras vidas. Todos creen que lo saben todo sobre mí tan solo por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y esta bien, porque ya lo tengo asumido y sé que haga lo que haga siempre tendrán sospechas de mí. Y eso es lo que te falta a ti, aceptar la carga que trae el ser Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivio, y ahora, el chico-que-vencio-a-Voldemort cuando lo hagas todo sera menos difícil

-en verdad lo crees Malfoy? -pregunto Harry tratando de ver al rubio

-lo hago y cuando tú lo medites veras que tengo razón, ahora deja de gritar, algunos queremos pensar tranquilos y tratar de dormir. Hasta mañana Potter

-hasta mañana Malfoy -Harry comenzo a cerrar los ojos mientras pensaba- aunque aún asi... me gustaría ser un mago común y corriente... me gustaría dejar de ser el chico-que-vivio

Y con ese pensamiento en mente Harry se durmio

Siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

"La Bella Durmiente"

Fanfic de Harry Potter inspirado en un capitulo de Tokyo Babylon (by Clamp)

Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

By Geminis

Capitulo II

Cuarto Privado en San Mungo de Harry y Draco después de la derrota de Voldemort

Al otro día Draco Malfoy se vio despertado bruscamente por el ruido que había en la habitación, asi que cuando termino de abrir los ojos dijo

-alguien recuerda que estamos en un hospital y no en una sucursal del correo de las brujas

-ah, joven Malfoy, veo que ya esta recuperando su buen humor y salud -comento Dumbledore- precisamente estaba deseando que despertara para hablar con usted

-y sobre que quiere hablar conmigo profesor Dumbledore?

-digame, noto algo extraño en el joven Potter anoche?

-Potter? Pues estuvo hablando sobre su vida, que no lo dejaban elegir y cosas por el estilo, hasta que le dije que se callara que no me dejaba dormir

-o sea que conversaron anoche antes de dormir? -Dumbledore parecia especialmente interesado en este punto

-dos o tres palabras ¿qué es lo que esta pasando aqui? -ahora Draco estaba intrigado con la actitud de Dumbledore

-estamos temiendo que el joven Potter haya caído en cierto padecimiento muy extraño conocido como "La Maldición de la Bella Durmiente" no sé si ha oído hablar de él?

-es aquel donde la persona entraen un estado de angustia tal que se introduce asi mismo en un estado de sueño eterno donde vive en su mundo ideal sin despertar jamás?

-exactamente. Veo que esta bien informado joven Malfoy

-pero que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo profesor?

-mucho en realidad, al ser la última persona que lo vio despierto, es el único que puede salvarlo

-qué cosa? -exclamo Draco sorprendido

Harry abrio los ojos somnoliento, se sentía enormemente cansado, pero menos adolorido que la noche anterior. No recordaba que la cama del hospital fuera tan comoda. ¿qué hora sería? ¿le traerían luego el desayuno las enfermeras? Sentía tanta hambre. Trato de incorporarse en la cama, entonces miro bien a su alrededor... y grito con todas sus fuerzas...

-Harry? Harry! Cariño! -una persona de cabellera larga y roja entro con enorme preocupación -qué pasa cariño?

-¿quién eres...? ¿mamá? Eres tú? -Harry estaba totalmente en shock

-claro que soy yo cariño ¿qué tienes? porque gritaste asi? -Lily Potter parecia extremadamente preocupada por su hijo y se acerco para abrazarlo, pero él retrocedio en la cama arrastrandose por esta

-Harry amor ¿porque me huyes? ¿qué tienes?

-¿quién eres tú? ¿dónde estoy? ¿porque...? -Harry en ese momento se paso una mano por su frente y sintio... o más bien no sintio algo que debía estar allí, asi que se levanto corriendo hacia el baño y se miraba en el espejo. entonces fue cuando se demayo...

-y qué tengo que ver yo con lo que le paso a Potter profesor?

-vera, como usted dijo, él esta en su mundo ideal y mientras más tiempo pase más se adentrara en el y se olvidara del real, al hablar con usted antes de dormir, lo convierte en su último lazo con nuestro mundo y por lo tanto en el único que puede convencerlo de despertar y regresar

-y cómo se supone que haga eso?

-me alegra que lo pregunte, hay una forma de que usted o mas bien su conciencia entre a la mente y el mundo ideal del joven Potter para asi traerlo de regreso, pero claro hay ciertos riesgos

-porque no me extraña eso último? -dijo con su tono habitual- y cuales son los riesgos esos?

-la mente del joven Potter hace real todo lo que suceda en su mundo ideal por lo tanto, si usted sale herido o algo peor su cuerpo lo resentira y usted podría hasta morir, me explico?

-totalmente profesor Dumbledore ¿y cómo hay que hacerlo?

ya estamos preparandolo todo -contesto Dumbledore

-James, creeme, algo le esta pasando a nuestro Harry

-pero Lily, lo que me cuentas es tan extraño

-pero James, es la verdad!

-esta bien, voy a hablar con él y verás como todo se arregla -Harry estaba escuchando esto cuando sintio una mano calida y suave en su hombro mientras le hablaba

-Harry, cariño, estas despierto? -parecia imposible, pero Harry estaba seguro que era su padre el que le hablaba

-¿papá? ¿qué esta pasando?

-eso quisiera saber yo hijo, tú madre me conto lo que paso y estamos preocupados por ti ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-una pesadilla? pero fue tan real, como si realmente lo hubiera vivido todo papá. Ustedes estaban muertos, Voldemort los había matado y yo vivía en casa de tía Petunia con el tío Vernon y su hijo Dudley

-con mí hermana? -Lily parecia impresionada con eso- pero eso no es posible, si algo nos pasara a nosotros tú tendrías que haberte quedado con Sirius

-pero es que Sirius estaba preso en Azkaban acusado de haber asesinado a Peter Pettigrew, cuando la verdad es que él los había vendido a ustedes a Voldemort y...y...-Lily y James estaban anonadados con lo que Harry estaba contando

-y esa tiene que ser la reina de las pesadillas hijo -dijo James- como vez tú madre y yo estamos vivos, tú padrino no esta en Azkaban ciertamente y tú debes prepararte porque vienen a celebrar tú cumpleaños y...

-hoy es mí cumpleaños? -Harry estaba atonito

si que te afecto esa pesadilla, si hizo que olvidaras que hoy cumples 18 años hijo -le hace un ademan para invitarlo a levantarse- vamos apurate en arreglarte que Ron, Hermione, Remus y Sirius deben estar por llegar

-esta bien papá, ya ire a bañarme -dijo Harry levantandose de... ¿su cama?

Siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

"La Bella Durmiente"

Fanfic de Harry Potter inspirado en un capitulo de Tokyo Babylon (by Clamp)

Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

By Geminis

Capitulo III

Cuarto Privado de Harry y Draco en San Mungo

-pero profesor Dumbledore! -Ginny casi grito al oír el plan del hombre mayor- Draco esta muy mal herido! Es una locura lo que pretende!

-señorita Weasley, por favor comprenda que mientras más tiempo pase será más difícil lograr nuestro objetivo

-Ginny amor, a mí tampoco me gusta como estan las cosas, pero nuestras opciones son muy limitadas. Ademas yo me siento bien

-los dos son un par de inconcientes, si te mueres yo no me hare cargo de tú cadaver! -dijo Ginny saliendo del cuarto

-su novia es una mujer de caracter joven Malfoy

-lo sé, y bien ¿cuándo comenzaremos profesor?

-apenas llegue el profesor Snape con la poción adecuada comenzaremos con el proceso

-¿cómo esta mí padrino profesor Dumbledore? No he tenido tiempo para ir a verlo

-bastante repuesto de sus lesiones y ansioso por abandonar el hospital por lo demas -en ese momento Severus Snape entro hecho una furia al cuarto

-este hospital es un desastre! Su bodega de suministros es realmente una porqueria! Apenas tenian los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción

-buenos días Severus -lo saludo Draco- veo que estas mucho mejor de tus heridas como me habían dicho

-tú también te ves muchomejor Draco -le contesto Snape

-y bien Severus? me imagino que con tus capacidades te las habras ingeniado para preparar la poción, no es cierto?

-afortunadamente mís conocimientos son bastos y pude arreglarmelas -mira a su ahijado y dice-mas me preocupa Draco

-estare bien padrino. Ahora que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Sirius viniste! -lo saludo Harry mientras corría a abrazar a su padrino, tirandolo de espaldas y cayendo en cima suyo mientras que Remus, quien venía detras, los esquivaba y reía al verlos

-Harry por Dios! -reía Sirius- actuas como si no nos hubieramos visto en años o estuviera muerto

-Sirius, es que tuve una pesadilla horrible y fue tan real

-y qué clase de pesadilla era que estas asi? Acaso estaba casado?

-estabas preso en Azkaban por asesinato, por doce años, fue horrible -Sirius y Remus se pusieron serios y al tiempo que Harry y él se paraban le comento

-esa si que era una pesadilla Harry, pero como ves es solo un sueño yo estoy muy bien y como ves Remus también

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry! -lo saludo el licantropo con un fuerte abrazo al chico más joven quien lo correspondio con casi igual fuerza

-muchas gracias Remus, me alegra que hayan podido venir los dos

-y cómo iba a perderme la mayoría de edad de mí único ahijado?

Luego de eso se escucho un ruido dentro de la casa y al poco rato Lily Potter salio acompañada de varias cabezas pelirrojas y una castaña de cabellos revueltos cargados con varios paquetes. Eran los Weasley y Hermione quienes se acercaron a Harry para saludarlo y dejar los regalos en una mesa del patio mientras que Remus y Sirius iban a saludar a Lily y James. Muy pronto todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, comiendo, bebiendo y abriendo los regalos. Harry estaba muy contento y poco a poco iba olvidando todo lo que vio y... ¿vivio? en su pesadilla

Todo se comenzo a colocar borroso y lo último que recordaba era estar herido en San Mungo en una habitacióm, pero estaba con alguien más ¿quién era? Ma...Mal...Malfoy, eso! Era Draco Malfoy, él mismo que en su vida real les había causado tantos líos en Howarts, en ese momento se comenzaba a preguntar que habría sido del rubio cuando unos ruidos se oyeron desde atras de la casa llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero los mayores (Sirius, Remus y James) fueron hacia allá mientras Lily se quedaba con los chicos, pero Harry se le escapo y fue con los otros a ver que pasaba. Cuando llego vio a una persona de rubia cabellera tendida en el pasto, vestia jeans azules, zapatilals, polera negra y chaqueta azul, pero su ropa estaba rota en varias partes, había sangre seca en esta y el chico parecia estar herido en varias partes. fue cuando Remus lo giro que Harry por fin dijo

-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Pero que hace aqui? y con esas ropas?

Siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

"La Bella Durmiente"

Fanfic de Harry Potter inspirado en un capitulo de Tokyo Babylon (by Clamp)

Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

By Geminis

Capitulo IV

Cuarto Privado de Harry y Draco en San Mungo

-estara bien Draco profesor Snape? -pregunto Ginny al lado del cuerpo de Draco que ahora estaba inconsciente después de beber la poción que el profesor había preparado

-espero que si señorita Weasley, siempre es muy peligroso entrar en la mente de otra persona, todo allí puede ser más peligroso que el plano fisíco

-Dios! cuida bien a mí Draco -dijo tomando una mano de Draco entre las suyas- y también a Harry. ¿Qué pasara allí adentro?

-Malfoy ¿qué diablos estas haciendo aqui? Esto es un barrio muggle por si no lo sabes

-claro que lo sé Potter, pero creeme que no estoy aqui por mí gusto o voluntad

-y entonces? Explicate porque no te entiendo -en ese instante entraron Ginny y Lily Potter con unas pociones y vendas

-Harry, cariño, deja a Draco en paz, él necesita descansar y reponerse de sus heridas

-pero mamá, necesito hablar con él, yo...

-Harry, tú madre tiene razón -dijo Ginny- ya podrás hablar con él más tarde, ahora tiene que tomar esto para reponerse -fue justo entonces que Harry recordo que Ginny estaba tomando ramos de medimagia en Howarts porque quería ser enfermera, asi que seguro ella ayudo con las pociones para Draco. Suertudo!

-esta bien por mí, si él se quiere quedar puede hacerlo -dijo Draco mirando a Lily y Ginny- tú hiciste las pociones Weasley?

-si, tome medimagia en Howarts -dijo sonrojandose levemente

-debes ser buena en pociones entonces, Severus no acepta a cuaquiera en sus ramos avanzados -le contesto Draco mientras bebia la poción

-muchas gracias Malfoy, espero que te sientas mejor pronto -le contesto

-muy bien ambos tienen que salir ahora para poder vendarlo -ambos lo hacen y cuando estan en el pasillo Harry le pregunta a Ginny

-Ginny, a ti te gusta Draco Malfoy? -Ginny dio un respingo a la pregunta de Harry

-no, claro que no, es decir, es atractivo no se puede negar, pero yo...

-por Dios! te gusta Malfoy! pero ¿porque? Digo, casi todo el tiempo actua como un desgraciado bastardo con nosotros

-no hables asi de él! Eso ya lo sé, pero que no quieres que haga, uno no escoge quien le gusta o quien no, pero también sé que jamás se fijara en mí

-yo no estaría tan seguro -pensaba Harry recordando la actitud de este hacia unos minutos con ella. Fue justo en ese momento que Lily escogio para salir del cuarto

-muy bien Harry, ahora puedes pasar a verlo y hablar con él

-gracias mamá -dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto para hablar con su inesperado huesped

-muy bien, ahoras si no podrás escaparte de responder mís preguntas ¿qué haces tú, probablemente el heredero sangrelimpia más antimuggle del mundo magico en uno de los vecindarios más muggles del mundo no magico? -Draco lo miro fijamente y quito de su cara cualquier expresión que pudiera poner en duda nada de lo que dijera

-tú sabes que fue lo que paso Potter, no tengo que decirtelo, pero si eso quieres. Acorralamos a los mortifagos y a Voldemort, estabamos tú, yo, Severus, Lupin, Dumbledore, Ginny y Hermione, la lucha fue larga y difícil, pero vencimos, tú venciste a Voldemort, pero luego terminamos todos es San Mungo, aunque nosotros dos terminamos peor que los demas y una noche te quedaste dormido, pero no despertaste más, caiste en lo que llaman "La Maldición de la Bella Durmiente" y Dumbledore me envio a tú mundo ideal para despertarte

-eso es una buena historia, debieras ser escritor, tú sabes que Voldemort murio hace 18 años, aunque aún quedan unos pocos mortifagos locos sueltos, pero... -Draco tomo nota metal de esto

-dime Potter, cuando despertaste esta mañana ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? o mejor dicho ¿qué soñaste anoche? ¿estabas en San Mungo? Peleas contra Voldemort? Tú padrino estaba muerto?

-tú como sabes eso? eso es lo que yo... soñe anoche, pero solo fue una pesadill, solo eso!

-aja! y si fue tan solo un sueño, una pesadilla como tu lo dices ¿cómo podría saberlo yo? -Harry parecio meditar esto por unos instantes- y la respuesta es muy facíl, lo sé porque todo eso paso realmente y yo estuve ahi para conocer una gran parte de la historia Harry

-ah si? y si este es mí mundo ideal porque estas tú aqui?

-por la misma razón que sigues siendo amigo de Weasley y la sangre sucia, porque en tú mundo ideal cambias todo lo que te hacia sufrir, no lo que te hacia feliz y como en este mundo mí padre no representa peligro para ti, o tal vez porque necesitas un antagonista, alguien con quien pelear en la escuela, por lo que estoy aqui ¿o me equivoco? ¿acaso somos amigos en la escuela?

-no, no lo somos, peleamos, competimos en Quidditch, reñimos todo el tiempo

-lo ves? tus padres viven al igual que Black, tus tios estan muy lejos Hermione y los Weasley son tus amigos, pero lo mejor de todo es que no existe Voldemort, no hay guerra ni cicatriz y tú no eres el chico que vivio que es lo más importante de todo este asunto, pero aún siendotú mundo ideal hay cosas que conservaste dime ¿Lupin sigue siendo hombrelobo? -Harry bajo la cabeza

-pero aún asi, no tienes pruebas contundentes de lo que dices -le contesto Harry- cualquiera podría inventarse una historia como esa

-con que quieres una prueba, no? -mira a su alrededor y dice- ves ese libro sobre el escritorio? Porque no lo tomas y me lees un parrafo?

Harry lo miro sin comprender, pero de todos modos se acerco al escritorio, tomo el libro y lo abrio, se disponia a leer cuando de pronto todas las letras comenzaron a bailar frente a sus ojos volviendose como jeroglificos hasta quedar completamente blancas

-no puedes leer lo que allí dice cierto? -Harry no respondio- sabes porque pasa eso?

-si es alguna clase de truco Malfoy...

-no es ningun truco Potter, de hecho es algo cientifico

-cientifico? Explicate!

-los sueños son creados y procesados en el lado izquierdo del cerebro, mientras que todo lo relacionado con la lectura y escritura se ubica en el lado derecho del cerebro, por lo cual mientras sueñas no puedes leer nada en tus sueños

-entonces esto es...

-es la prueba que tanto querias Potter, si esto fuera el mundo real, tú podrías leer todo lo que ahi dice

-Malfoy, esto no... -de pronto unas frases regresaron a su memoria "_Maldita sea mí vida! Porque todos deciden por mí!"_

Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

-Potter? Dios! qué te sucede! -Draco comenzo a levantarse para acercarse a Harry

Siguiente


	5. Chapter 5

"La Bella Durmiente"

Fanfic de Harry Potter inspirado en un capitulo de Tokyo Babylon (by Clamp)

Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

By Geminis

Capitulo V

Cuarto de Harry en su mente

-Es cierto! Todo es cierto! Ahora lo recuerdo todo! Pero... porque estoy aqui si nada de esto es real?

-porque tú asi lo deseaste Potter, deseaste este mundo ideal porque no soportaste la presión que todos ponían en tus hombros, pero si te quedas aqui les daras la razón y seguiran controlando tú vida decidiendo que hacer contigo si no despiertas o si esto o si lo otro. Vamos Potter, despierta! vuelve al mundo real y demustrales que no pueden gobernarte ni h acer lo que les plazca contigo

-porque me dices esto Malfoy? tu de entre toda la gente...

-porque yo de entre toda la gente soy el único que he pasado por lo mismo. Nadie ha visto más allá de tú fachada de heroe, el chico-que-vivio, como nadie , excepto Ginny, fue capaz de ver bajo mí mascara de frialdad. Porque nadie se preocupo de tú sufrir al vivir con tús tios que te encerraban asi como nadie se preocupo de mí cuando mí padre me castigaba usando cruciatus por haber desobedecido. Por esto y por mucho más es que sólo yo puedo decirte todas estas cosas Potter. Ahora todo depende de ti, pero si te quedas aqui, si escojes quedarte en este mundo de mentiras, en tu mundo de ilusiones, serás el mayor de los cobardes y tendrás que vivir con eso -en ese instante Sirius entro al cuarto de Harry preocupado por los gritos que oia

-Harry? Esta todo bien?

-si Sirius, ahora ya esta todo bien -dijo mirando fijamente a su padrino para luego darle un abrazo

-Harry? ¿qué pasa? -dijo regresandole el abrazo

-nada... sólo despideme de todos allá abajo... en especial de mís padres

-Harry, de qué estas hablando? -Sirius tenia una expresión confundida en su rostro mientras miraba a Harry y Draco

-no te preocupes Sirius, nos veremos luego... En mís sueños... -murmuro en voz baja lo último y luego dijo a Draco- ya estoy listo para irnos... Draco...

-ya estan despertando! -exclamo Ginny aliviada al ver a Draco y a Harry despertando en sus camas

-Harry? Harry, gracias al cielo ¿cómo estas? -sono una voz varonil a su lado, a Harry le costo enfocar bien su vista al comienzo, pero pronto reconocio a Remus Lupin sentado al lado de su cama

-hola Remus, ya me siento mejor ¿llevas mucho aqui?

-me vine apenas Dumbledore me aviso y llegue hace un par de horas

-gracias Remus, por lo menos tú si eres real -Remus le acaricio la cabeza con cariño y le dijo

-no pienses asi Harry, hay mucho más de lo que tu crees en tú vida

-pero Remus, era tan real y agradable, tan... diferente

-siempre es asi al comienzo, pero no existe nada ideal o perfecto Harry, tarde o temprano tú mundo ideal se habría vuelto en contra tuya. Creeme, por que yo sé de lo que hablo -Harry se demoro unos segundos en comprender hasta que le pregunto

-Remus, acaso tú..? Tú también...?

-si Harry, yo tambien cai en la misma maldición, solo que yo era más joven que tu, tenia como 15 años y me tomo 3 dias despertar, recuerdas Severus? -dijo mirando a este que se encontraba conversando con Draco

-Oh callate Lupin! eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no vale la pena recordarlo ahora -Harry levanto la cabeza para ver a Draco

-muchas gracias por ayudarme Draco, te debo una muy grande

-si no te vuelvo a ver en toda mí vida Potter, me dare por pagado. Eres un saco de problemas, sabias? -le contesto

-ya basta lo dos -dijo Ginny-son unos testarudos -mira a Draco y le dice- ¿cómo te siente amor? muy cansado?

-la verdad es que no, me siento muy descansado ¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-bueno - contesto Snape- durmieron toda la noche hasta cuando te despertaste Draco, luego esa tarde, toda la noche y buena parte de esta mañana, por que ya son las doce y media

-con razón! -dijo Harry- yo tampoco me siento cansado, pero si tengo mucha hambre -Remus se levanto y dijo

-iremos con Severus a conseguirles algo de comer, no es bueno que salgan del cuarto aún, los periodistas parecen pirañas fuera de aqui

-sabes que Remus? -dijo Harry levantandose de la cama- ya me tienen harto esos idiotas, prestame algo de ropa voy al baño

-¿qué pretendes Potter? -pregunto Snape con curiosidad

-voy a acabar con todo esto, me voy a bañar, me vestire y les respondere todas las preguntas hasta quedar ronco, y luego los mandare al diablo

-y lo haras con mí ayuda -dijo Draco levantandose de la cama- yo también quiero decirles cuatro verdades a estos ineptos

-Draco, Harry -decia Ginny- pero no pueden.. ustedes...

-dejelos señorita Weasley, es algo que tienen que hacer -dijo Snape mirando a los dos jovenes mientras se arreglaban- para tomar el control de sus vidas

-esta bien profesor. Solo espero que lo logren

OWARI (FIN)

Anterior


End file.
